Devices for dispensing an active liquid in the surrounding space have been known for a long time. One type device is the so-called wick-based device, which comprises a reservoir, a wick and an emanating body from which the active liquid evaporates.
The main problem of such wick-based devices is the difficulty to achieve a controlled release in the surroundings of the active liquid in order to avoid that the evaporation of the active liquid is too quick or too slow.
The various wick-based devices disclosed in the prior art, and described as solving the above-mentioned problem, can be divided in several categories. Each category is characterized by the fact that the device achieves a controlled release by:    i) the use of special films or occluding systems which enwrap the emanating body;    ii) the use of a cover means which allows to regulate, over the lifetime of the device, the surface of the emanating body from which the active liquid can evaporate (i.e. the evaporative surface); or    iii) the use of an electrically powered assistance such as heating or a fan.
However, all these devices are complex to realize and require additional elements to the devices.
Moreover, with the exception of the electrically assisted devices, the other devices require, in general, the use of an aqueous solution or emulsion of the active liquid, thus implying the use of large amounts of liquid and of surfactants which may be detrimental to the effective releasing performance of the device.
To the best of our knowledge, there is no disclosure, nor suggestion, in the prior art of a device allowing to control the release of the active liquid by using a specific liquid and an emanating body having a specific absorbency and weight per unit of its surface of evaporation.